Rainbow Factory 2
by Kirlia481
Summary: What happened after the events of The Rainbow Factory?
1. Chapter 1

"...Several ponies have vanished in Fillydelphia today..."

"...A royal guard was abducted on his way home from work in Canterlot today..."

"...The Diamond Dogs have denied using the kidnapped ponies for slave labor..."

"...a mysterious UNSC Pelican dropship has been seen in the crime scene airspace around the time of abduction..."

"...Princess Celestia is holding a press conference this afternoon about the recent kidnappings..."

"...149 ponies have vanished since the outbreak of kidnappings..."

"...The Changeling Queen was unavailable for interview..."

"...In stark contrast to the bleak year we're experiencing, the number of rainbows has shot up to numbers not seen for nearly a century..."

"...It was wierd, really wierd. One minute my sister is next to me, the next she's vanished in thin air..."

"...Conspiracy theorists are blaming the Rainbow Factory urban legend, even though there is little evidence that the factory is kidnapping..."

"...The UNSCEG* is holding an investigation into the mysterious dropship..."

"...This just in, Two of the celebrity daredevil group known as the 'Wonderbolts' have vanished..."

* * *

UNSCEG: United Nations Space Command, Equestrian Garrison


	2. RFTV episode 1

Chapter 2

In this chapter, RFTV is started, and Sakura the robot gets her start at fame.

(A/N: Imagine Bass from Mega Man with Treble's colours. You have Sakura. Not Super Bass, because then there'd be hell to pay)

* * *

**Greetings. I am Sakura, and welcome to the inaugural session of Rainbow Factory TV news. As You may or may not know, yes, I am a robot. Why, may you ask, is a robot directing a TV show? Keep laughing, suckers. You'll be getting your news from them in thirty or so years.**

**_Hopefully_ _we won't be getting them from you, you ass maggot!_**

**...And this is my oh-so-butt ugly narrator, Mr. Butthole.**

_**I told you, My name is Cherrytop!**_

**Aren't you supposed to be a colt?**

_**Yeah, My parents were drunk when they named me!**_

**...Mooooooving on, We have two new reviews today, so, we will be replying to them.**

**First up, From the anonymous Slendy, **

**"Seems interesting. Please, continue."**

**Thank you Slendy, we are working around the clock to update our status.**

**Next up, our final l_etter,_ From Cloudchaser the unicorn.**

_**Isn't Cloudchaser a pegasus?**_

**Don't ask. Anyway,**

**"Geez, quite creepy, yet good! Hope to see it continued so I can sleep sometime, Three face. BTW, Didn't this site make it so much easier to review?"**

**We appreciate all positive reviews to our handiwork, Cloudchaser. Yes, Some ponies have rung in with cases like yours, but don't worry, the problem is being solved.**

**This ends RFTV news for today, I am your host, Sakura, and my narrator (snicker) Cherrytop.**

_**No need to be a bitch, Sakura.**_

**No need to be a moron, Gayname.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah-hem. The story WILL be M rated.**

* * *

The Lights of Canterlot shone through the window of Detective Darklight's office, making a polka dot pattern on the files the unicorn was reading.

The disappearances over the last six months had been wracking his head, and no matter what angle he used to look at it, it didn't make any sense.

Thus, the usually swear-greeted appearance of fellow detective Samuel Morgan was treated as a relief.

"Yo, Darklight! How's it hanging!" the Manehattan pony grinned.

"Good, Sam. What do you need?"

"Commissioner Moussaka wants to have a word with you." Sam said.

"...Very well. Wish me luck." Darklight replied as he left the office.

As he entered the office, he was somewhat unsurprised to see the Commissioner looking at him with a disapproving look on his zebrican face.

"Well, Well. Detective. Busting your flank over that disappearance case again?" He said.

"Yes sir. Just wondering if I could crack it." Darklight said.

The Zebra massaged his face in exasperation before he resumed speaking.

"Detective. I'll be frank. You're obsessed with that case. It's going nowhere! Please, Darklight, go home, take a rest. We have a prison transfer coming in and I want all police officers at One Hundred percent efficency. With the road you're taking, you'll be at zero."

"But Sir-"

"Go home. Get some sleep. That's an order, Detective."

"...Yes sir."

* * *

As Darklight exited the building, the guardspony at the front silently noted his departure. It was standard policy.

The unicorn had walked a few hundred metres away when he bumped into a familiar pegasus on the street.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash." Darklight greeted.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash simply replied. She was wearing a saddle bag, possibly doing courier work. He guessed she was avoiding a conversation because she was busy.

"Nice weather we're having, eh?" Darklight asked.

"Mmm, Could be twenty percent cooler, I guess."

"I suppose, well, Good evening to you." Darklight said, continuing on his walk home.

"Same." Rainbow said as she started flying off to who knows where.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was, in fact, headed to Cloudsdale, to pick up some important documents from a contact.

As she landed next to the closed down arena, she saw her contact approach with the promised documents.

"Greetings, Thunderlane." she said.

"Evening, Rainbow." Thunderlane replied.

Rainbow eyed his saddle bag. it looked like he actually brought the desired goods. For once.

"Did you bring them?" she asked.

"Yep. All here, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Now that you're head of the RF." he said "Speaking of which, what happened to the last guy?"

"Erm...he had a splitting head injury, and had to leave." she replied, partly telling the truth. She had, in fact, stabbed him when he was asleep.

"Well, if you say so. Here are the documents belonging to him. He had some sort of plan. You should take a look at it." He said, giving her the documents, and pointed out the said plan.

Rainbow took it and looked at it.

"Did you, by any chance, read the entire content of this?" she asked.

"Yeah, It's hypothetical, it's just a contingency plan. Why are you asking?" He replied, curious.

She shrugged. "It's nothing. Just looks like it could work. With a few small changes."

"What kind of changes?" Thunderlane asked.

"Well, one of them is this." she said, taking a pistol out of her saddlebag and shooting Thunderlane once in the head.

She quickly gathered up the documents before the blood contaminated them, put them in her saddlebag, and took off, leaving the pegasus in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.


	4. RFTV episode 2

Warning: This chapter contains a sex reference! My first ever! Just to let you know.

* * *

**Tonight, on RFTV, we have THREE! That's right, THREE reviews to reply to! Without further ado, let's start this party!**

**From Cloudchaser the Unicorn...err...Hmm...Too long for our screen time... Ok,**

**Cloudchaser, I am glad you think we're funny. Cherrytop, this part is for you.**

_**Fine, show me.**_

_**...**_

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD MEET A HOMOSEXUAL?!**_

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Whew, that was rich.**

**Moving on to CodenameOne**

**"Never liked Rainbow Factory (stupid gimmick, like Cupcakes. No idea why they're both so popular), But I like RFTV."**

**Ugh, such an obvious attempt to make me like you because of my ego. It actually works, too. You get my respect.**

_**P-I-N-I-N-G.**_

**F-U-C-K-E-R!**

**Ahem. Next on our list is...really? Cloudchaser again! Better hope he doesn't try to make you hook up with that homosexual, eh, Cherry?**

_**SCREW YOU, WOMAN!**_

**The Letter says...**

**"Gasp, The suspence! Whats RD planning to do, and it looks like she's friends with the only cop out for her blood. What will she do? Keep up the good work! Though your descriptions could be a tad better, thats mostly just me being the nit-picker I am. Hope you update soon!"**

_**...your descriptions could be a tad better, Sakura-**_

**Shut up. Cloudchaser, Rainbow Dash knows absolutely jack(censored) about Darklight, whereas he knows her by reputation. Yes, We are working more than usual (fanfare) to update, and if you're wondering about what RD is up to? Well, Why not ask her? Welcome to the show, Rainbow Dash!**

***Oh, it's great to be on the air, Sakura! What do you need?***

**The reviewers, and me generally, are wondering, why did you kill Thunderlane?**

***Oh, it was necessary. I couldn't let him go to the cops with what i read.***

**And...What did you read?**

***I read the most marvelous plan ever brought into ponykind since Discord decided to plough Luna.***

**Wait...you mean that Cadence is Discord's daughte-**

***SPOILER!***

**Ah yes, yes. But seriously, what's the plan?**

***The plan is...would this be counted as a spoiler alert?***

**(trollface) Yes. Yes it is.**

***THIS CONVERSATION IS TERMINATED!***

**(rageface) DAMNIT!**

_**This is your narrator, Cherrytop, and this is RFTV news, signing off.**_

* * *

I'm thinking RFTV news chapters should be merged with the main chapters, but then again, the comedy of RFTV and the gory seriousness (and some humour) of Rainbow Factory 2 don't mix. What do you think?


	5. IMPORTANT

**Heads up, bronies and pegasisters and random people reading this story,**

**RFTV has been told this story is going on Hiatus. Isn't life shitty?**

_**And now, the reviews.**_

**Ah yes.**

**Cloudchaser, we hve acknowledged your review. It is appreciated.**

**From 'a brony'**

**"ummm, i dont under stand?"**

_**I ask question.**_

**Exactly.**

**Brony, you suffer a severe case...of idiocy.**

**there are only two main chapters in this story, and only one of them is an actual chapter.**

**Also, with your complete lack of grammar, are you sure you should be on the computer? It's too dangerous for you. Didn't you read the instructions? Heck, this stuff makes itself!**


	6. Chapter 6

At the same, on a prison ship several hundred miles from the Manehatten port, a rough looking pegasus was busy carving a picture into his cell wall. At least, the other prisoners thought he was a pegasus. It was hard to tell why he wouldn't fly, but the stumps where his wings were supposed to be told their story. They didn't ask, because the last one to ask ended up going to the infirmary with a toothpick embedded in his neck. Apparently it was a sore subject.

A guard noticed his work of art and rapped on his cell door.

"Hey, Pablo Pegasso, no pictures."

"Piss off mate, i'm decorating my cell." The pegasus said, not looking up. His Griffin roommate looked at the guard with a leering expression.

"Hey, watch it punk, I'll snipe you, I will." The guard threatened, holding up his taser.

"Your yokel dad's a good sniper. He sniped your hillbilly trailer-trash mom. In bed. You know, I bet you're mad because you never sniped anyone with your 'weapon' in your entire life. You just fire it at yourself." the Pegasus said, grinning.

The guard looked around. No cameras. the entire brig was dark. Pefect.

"Ok, street-shit," He said, unlocking the door, "You just earned yourself a hell of an ass kicking."

The pegasus smiled. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

Before the guard could enquire what he meant by that, the pegasus had slammed into him.

When the guard tried to yell for help, the pegasus quickly twisted his neck.

"Well, that was messy." He said, standing up. Right around then, the guard's radio started buzzing.

"Hey, Neschayev." his roomate said.

"Yes? What is it, Slasher?"

"How are you going to get rid of the body?"

The pegasus chuckled darkly. "Oh, well, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

Five seconds later, Slasher collapsed, shaking uncontrollably. Neschayev looked from the dead guard to the incapacitated Slasher to the buzzing radio. He decided to pick up the radio.

"Private Teal Blade, what's going on? We heard a door slamming in your area." The pony on the other end said, alarmed.

"Uh, this is prisoner 3027. Teal Blade, though that is the suckiest name I ever heard, is unable to speak to you."

"Why? How'd you get his radio!?"

"Well, uh...This is hard to say, but prisoner 5948 snapped his neck. I had to tase him."

"Ok then...we'll send a recovery team...bloody hell, poor Teal Blade..."

"I feel for ya man, I feel for ya."

* * *

At 8:00 A.M, Darklight was at his desk, looking over the pictures of the murder scene the Cloudsdale police has sent him.

Samuel sighed. "Why did the CPD send the 5th precinct these anyway? It was their city."

"It was their city, but Cloudsdale doesn't have a Homicide division. They had to send it to us." Darklight replied, still looking at the photos.

"So, who's the lucky stallion?" Samuel asked, leaning over him to see.

"Thunderlane. His age was 25, unmarried, and he worked as courier for the past eight months. Obviously this delivery went south."

"How?"

Darklight read from the coroner's report. "Shot close range, maybe two yards away. A Colt 45 slug was embedded in his brain."

"So much for Don't Kill The Messenger." Samuel said.

"Actually..." Darklight looked at one of the files. "It looks like he was carrying valuable information."

Samuel perked up at this. "What kind of Information?"

"Top secret files for the Rainbow Factory. Documents, orders, employee lists, security codes, practically every High Profile RF document in the past twenty years was in that package."

"And coupled with the fact that the Factory makes Equestria's Rainbows, and is a huge multi-national company..."

Darklight paled, looking up at his co-worker. "We're looking at something much bigger than a hit and run."

* * *

"Detectives, what you're saying is ludicrous! You want me to go to the Princess and tell her that the Rainbow Factory is compromised?" Moussaka glowered at Darklight and Samuel.

"Sir, We have airtight proof that the dead courier was transporting classified RF documents!" Darklight replied.

"Listen here, and listen good. I want proof. I can't go to the Princess and feed her a conspiracy theory without solid evidence! Come outside, both of you. We need to talk."

At a cafe a few blocks away, Moussaka talked to the two detectives about an easier case he had for them.

"It's simple. A mugging outside the Castle. The 9th precinct have his picture, but they can't identify it. You just have to identify him, and they'll arrest him."

* * *

"So you're certain that building has all the dirt on us?"

"Yeah. You have the package in place?"

"Affirmative. Do I detonate?"

"Yes. Do it."

* * *

"Now, go back to your desks and get started on that cas-!"

Before Moussaka could finish his sentence, a shockwave blasted them off their hooves, and a huge explosion could be heard.

"Cough...What the hell was that?" Samuel asked, trying to get himself up.

Moussaka didn't answer, and only gaped at where the explosion was coming from. "No...no...no no no! Celestia dammit no!" He cried out before sprinting towards the site of the explosion.

Darklight staggered to his hooves and called out to Samuel. " Come on, Sam! We need to follow him!"

When they caught up to Moussaka, he, along with a crowd, was staring in shock and the ruined building that was the site of the explosion.

Several police ponies from the 4th precinct were talking.

"...How many were in there...?"

"...About ninty five... the blast got at least fifty...we're pulling out more and more bodies..."

"...The guard at the front was lucky...the shockwave hurled him out before the blast got him..."

"...What caused it? A gas explosion...?"

"...ATF guys are in there right now...they say it was a bomb..."

"...How do you get a bomb into a secure building...?"

Darklight ran over to him that started shaking him. "Commissioner, it's Darklight. Can you hear me? Sam, help me!"

But Samuel was also staring at the building as if he had seen a ghost. "...Darklight...?" Darklight followed his gaze and got a second look at the building.

"...Samuel...is that...?"

"Yeah...that's our bloody precinct..."


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash walked-no, marched would be a proper word, through the dark grey halls of the Factory's East wing.

Her destination was a bloodstained door at odds with the pristine grey hall around it. Rainbow took a second to wonder what was going on in there, before knocking on the door.

"Slice? I have a new assignment."

"Just a second, manager." This stalling sentence was followed by the sound of breaking bones and a filly screaming.

"...hmm, irrepairable damage to the leg bone, artery smashed, massive blood loss...Doctor, hand me the plasma sword." There was then the swishing noise of a Covenant Plasma sword and more screaming. "Cauterised wound...no blood loss, but massive pain. Enter, Please."

Rainbow Dash entered, and nearly decided to give Slice a bonus at the sight. Her chief torturer, A black and white Pegasus known as Slice, was studying the effects of dropping a cinder block on a hoof. Her newest victim, a snow white filly, was missing her front legs, which lay mangled on either side of her. It was Slice's ability to create pain through many objects that nearly left her and Rainbow Dash on first name terms. The nauseous doctor took the chance to take his leave. Rainbow Dash stepped in, and marvelled at the collection of torture devices Slice had collected. It seemed the Iron Mare was used the most.

"You need me, Manager?" Slice asked, twirling a hacksaw. Rainbow Dash noticed that Slice''s hoof were covered on blood.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of blood in a filly. Thing was like a water balloon." Slice remarked.

Rainbow Dash was still staring at the carnage, only snapping out of it when Slice waved a hoof in front of her face.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, I have a new bunch of abject failures from the Cloudsdale Flight exam coming in. I need you to 'greet' them." Rainbow said.

"Pardon my asking, but...isn't that your job?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Well, Yeah. But I need to go to the Research wing and upgrade the machines. I want the gore explosions to be about ten percent cooler.

"Oh god, not that meme again." Slice mumbled to herself.

"And upgrade our security forces after...Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash said, face deadpan as she said the last word.

"Ah yes...Scootaloo...she nearly became the first escapee, right? I wish I could've seen it."

"You sound as if you have respect for her." Rainbow dash said, with a suspicious look.

"I only have respect for her in the fact that I didn't kill her in person." Slice replied, before her face brightened up. "On that note..."

"The shipment is arriving in fifteen minutes Slice." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Oh, ok." Slice said, picking up a lethal looking sword, "Just give me thirty seconds, is that allowed?"

"Fine..." Rainbow Dash grumbled, leaving.

Slice turned around to grin at her victim.

"You...heard her...you have to go...leave me be..." the filly gasped out.

"On the contrary, I promised you that I would kill you in one hour." Slice said, selecting her preferred target.

"..."

"Any last words?"

"Yeah...get a better life." the filly said with something resembling a grin.

Slice immediately moved her target to the neck.

"Tsk tsk. Well behaved ponies don't badmouth their executioner." she said, before chopping the filly's head off.

* * *

"Graphic." Rainbow remarked as they walked away from the chamber.

"She was an irritating runt. Deserved everything she got." Slice said, mind relaxing at the scene playing out in your head.

"You're quite the sociopath. aren't you?" Rainbow asked, smiling.

"I''ll admit that I'm a sociopath, and i'm proud to be one." Slice acknowledged.

Rainbow Dash handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Slice asked.

"The speech the manager gives during the arrival." Rainbow replied.

"Mind if I deviate a bit?" Slice asked.

"Heh, sure. But...I think you'll need to clean yourself up." Rainbow Dash said, hiding a smirk.

"Why's that?" Slice asked, before looking at her blood covered hooves. "Oh come on, you have to be joking, right?"

"We don't want to scare the failures 'just' yet." Rainbow Dash said, walking off to the chambers, leaving Slice behind.

"They're failures! What's it gonna do to them? They don't even matter to the grand scheme of things anymore! They deserve it!" Slice protested.

"And they'll get their punishment. Just not now." Rainbow Dash smiled, before walking around the corner.

"They better." Slice grumbled, before heading into the washroom.

* * *

Slice would've liked the new failures to be rowdy and disobedient. It would mean the more the merrier for her torture chamber, and one more worthless vermin exterminated.

But no. They were all meek and obedient. Two were even hugging each other out of fear. They didn't know what was going on.

She stepped out onto the catwalk. They all looked up, practically petrified.

Slice opened her mouth to speak.

"By now, you've all clearly determined that you are 'not' going into exile. That was a fabrication. There is no deporation. There never was. And, that's too good for the likes of you. Cloudsdale doesn't care about you. Your parents have disowned you. You have, in all effect, ceased to exist. You are in the Factory. You will never leave the Factory. And while you may be called useless, That's also not exactly true. You're worthless to the flock as a 'Pony'. But, you still have purpose. Purpose to the ponies in this land, far and wide! You get to help us make rainbows! Beautiful, magical rainbows! Doesn't that excite you?"

The fillies began to calm down. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now, the process of making rainbows is very simple. Any volunteers?"

One raised his hoof up. He was small for his age, which Slice knew from the shipping manifest to be about sixteen.

"Ok. You, the one with your hoof up. Step forward."

He stepped forward.

"Guards, get him."

They all screamed as two guards pounced on the horrified volunteer.

"The average lifetime spent here is less than five hours. I believe you can guess what will happen."

The guards brought him to the mouth of the machine.

"The factory does not need you for slave labour. Everyone here loathes you. You deserve everything you get."

They dropped him in. The pegasi immediately bolted in every direction to find a way to escape as a dozen guards immediately entered to capture them.

"And that is the fate that will befall you." Slice said, watching in satisfaction as the room fell into chaos.


	8. The Longest RFTV Episode Yet!

_**We're back in black!**_

**Yes, it's official, everypony! RFTV is back in business! And, to start off the day, letters, letters and letters; whoopee!**

_**Wait a sec, you're not Sakura!**_

**She's been transferred to other duties. I, however, am your Lord thy God. Bronies and Pegasisters, lock your doors and protect your families! Kirlia481 has just used a Self-Insert. Fear my wrath Cherrytop! I am your God! And I gave you that name for a reason.**

_**Grrr...You're not Celestia. OR Luna. OR Discord.**_

**M****eheheh...But ****I**** a****m**** mo****re**** powerful**** t****han ****the**** r****est ****of**** the****m. ****I**** c****an**** d****ispose**** of**** the****m**** with ****a**** f****ew**** ty****pes**** o****f**** m****y**** ke****yboard,**** s****uch**** a****s**** '****Celestia**** d****ied**** be****cause**** sh****e**** fle****w**** t****oo**** clo****se to ****the**** Su****n**** a****nd**** h****er**** f****eathers**** fell**** of****f.'**

**_That was Icarus._**

**So?**

_**Celestia could also teleport to ground before she hit it.**_

**Well, yes, but-**

_**You've also taken control of Sakura's font.**_

**I based her on me.**

_**You should have a different font.**_

** Quit nitpicking.**

_**Acknowledged.**_

**First up, Cloudchaser!**

_**Not again...**_

**Ahem.**

**"Poor Brony, and his inacurate grammar... wait this is going on haitus? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This was hilarious and horrifying at the same time, which** **I didn't even know was possible!"**

**Thank you, Cloudchaser. At our Fanfic HQ, efforts are in place to get this thing back on track soon. Please bear in mind, your idea of soon may differ from ours. And yes, a horror/comedy fanfic is epic, right?**

_**Not in my world.**_

**Life's a bitch and then you die. Build a bridge and get over it.**

**Next, from the anonymous rainbowfactory25**

**"it could use more chapters!:("**

_**Working on it...**_

**That we are. Up next... From Greatheart the Brony,**

**"Gruesome. Keep it up."**

**I'm glad you think so, GreatHeart. This is actually our first Actual Horror Fic.**

_**What about Hell On Earth?**_

**DO NOT MENTION THAT DAMNED STORY IN MY PRESENCE!**

_**Sheesh...**_

_**That line is trademarked to-**_

**Shut up and give me the message. Ok, next up, from ****Cloudchaser the Unicorn, hold on a sec. (Sakura holds up a Valued Reviewer Medal) I believe the medal belongs to you. Anyway,**

**"Geez, graphic, but great anyway! Your grammar was perfect, and your creativity never fails to astound me, although your organization and pacing could use** **a little bit of work, it was** a **bit hard to follow at parts, but other than that you did ****a** **great job!** **I** **hope to hear more soon!"**

**We can try to improve our pacing...but I wouldn't hold too much hopes for that one.**

_**One of the times I can agree with you.**_

**Stop trying to make me like you. Next up, from THE Princess MiAmore Candenza...**

_**I can't wait to read this!**_

**"Great Story! It gives me shiver just hearing the crunching of the bones and the screaming of children."**

**...**

_**Jesus Christ, I didn't know Cadence was that twisted.**_

**Candenza, just for that Grimdark Comment, plus your blatant disrepect for the Power of Love, I will make Cadence break out a boombox and rock it to Huey Lewis and the News. And next...from the...thelastrangersapprentice...**

**"My question is how ponies would get guns my deerling"**

_**...Oh boy...sad comment...**_

**First up, I am not your deerling.**

**Second, I'm seeing a missing comma, missing capitals and a Missing Period/Question Mark. They should be there. 'Cause of Grammatical errors.**

**Third, If you send that message to 25 other MLP fans, they will respond with 25 different answers and the unanimous view that you are a dunce.**

_**...Next up, from-**_

**ReshZek2000,**

**"I** **recommend adding SOME sort of paragraphs, right now your paragraphs are somewhat short.."**

**As I said before, we will try to improve on that but for now...I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave.**

_**His name's not Dave.**_

**Work with me here. Next up, from this (ANONYMOUS, hur hur) the curios guy**

**"Im curios,,iv only red upto this cahapter but,,how does any of this have to do with the rainbow factorry?i mean..iv read the firs one by captainspakle."**

_**Such a sad comment.**_

**(Breathes deeply and coolly) Cherrytop, contact our Armed Forces and the Grammar Nazis. It's time to weed out the Gene Pool.**

_**Gulp...**_

**Also, if you have any questions that you want to ask me, put them in the reviews. I can't answer them just yet, though. I'm going to teach the curios guy the full meaning of exactly why 'Curiosity killed the cat.'**


End file.
